Amame
by Kittie-Kat 13
Summary: -Bienvenidas a Ninx aqui aprenderis a controlar vuestros poderes- Dorado y rojo se conectaron y en ese momento el supo que a pesar de haber cambiado ella era su Koneko-chan/- ¿Celosa?- -¿Yo, porque? Porque coqueteas con todas las chicas y estan rendidas a tus pies, no ¿porque?/ -Coqueteo con ellas pero te amo a ti-/ -Yo..te amo-/ -Quiero marcarte ya- dijo con voz ronca y seductora.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Prólogo"**_

Era una agradable hacia calor pero era normal ya que estaban en agosto pero para ella ya no era lo mismo desde que el se fue, ella tendria que aver despertado antes y decirle la verdad pero no pudo cuando abrio sus ojos no lo vio, han pasado 3 años y 9 meses ella ya estaba apunto de cumplir los 15 toda niña estaria emocionada menos ella, ya no era lo mismo para ella 15 16 o 17 ya no le importaba un año mas un año menos de todas formas ya no lo volveria a ver nunca mas.

Entonces un sonido agudo interrumpio el silencio de su departamento bajo por las escaleras, abrio la puerta y se encontro con un hombre de unos 20 o 19 años de cabello rubio y ojos claros.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar-

**Se que vosotros no me conoceis pero tengo mas historias que estan incompletas pero se me ha venido la inspiracion y no he podido evitar escribir esta historia espero k comenteis y si algo no os gusta me podeis avisar. Acepto todo tipo de criticas ahh**

**Y esta historia se la dedico a Itzel-chan, gracias a ti he vuelto a escribir espero k puedas leer mi fic y comentes y si ves k e echo algo mal me lo dices y lo cambio.**

**Besos y gracias adelantadas por leer mis fics.**


	2. La verdad

_**Capitulo I; ¿Que somos? & La verdad.**_

Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, nadie sabia que contestar o decir todo habia sido muy deprisa y despues de tanto tiempo y sin embargo aquí estaban todos reunidos pensando en que haran y que no.

La verdad es que se tenian que haber dado cuenta antes y mas con los cambios que estaban sufriendo:

Zakuro seguia igual solo que su pelo ahora tenia mechas burdeo y sus ojos en vez de azules ahora eran color vino.

Mint ya era mas alta su pelo lo llevaba suelto le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y sus puntas eran de color celeste al igual que sus ojos.

Puding ella ahora era un poco mas bajita que Ichigo, su pelo le llegaba por le media espalda y poco a poco se hacia mas oscuro hasta que la final se convertia en un intenso color naranja al igual que sus ojos.

Lettuce ella ya no era tan timida como antes ahora estaba mas segura de si misma su pelo le llegaba por la cintura y estaba un poco ondulado y lo que antes era verde claro ahora era verde oscuro con mechas verde menta y sus ojos eran de un color jade profundo.

Y por ultimo ella; Ichigo su pelo cortado a capas y ondulado y no muy bien peinado dandole un toque rebelde crecio demasiado ahora le llegaba por casi la rodilla de un rojo profundo (como el color de ojos de Subaru de Diabolik Lovers) su flequillo le tapaba su ojo izquierdo y las puntas de su flequillo eran de un color rosa rojizo al igual que las mechas de su pelo y sus ojos eran rosa rojizo al igual que las mechas.

Todas habian sufrido muchos cambios pero ninguan penso que acabarian asin, nadie se atrevio ha hablar hasta que Lettuce lo hizo.

-Ryo nos los podrias explicar de nuevo, porque no creo que inguna se lo cre aun- dijo con voz seria.

-Chicas yo...lo siento no sabia que todo acabaria asin y...-

-¡No queremos disculpas, queremos saber el porque!- grito Ichigo furiosa, Y sus ojos por un momento cambiaron a color rojo sangre.

-Ichigo...- le riño Lettuce

-Uff...bueno a lo que iba al parecer parece que los genes animales se an fundido por completo- todas le miraron extrañadas -lo que quiero decir esque antes solo se fundian con vuestros ADN's mientras estabais transformadas pero ahora se an fundido por completo y...pues ya habeis visto los cambies y eso...-

-Ryo no des mas vueltas dilo ya...sera lo mejor- le suguirio Keiichiro.

-Si...lo que quiero decir esque...vosotras ya no...no... sois humanas, es mas hemos investigado y no sois ni humanas ni animales ni extraterrestres ni nada parecido...sois una especie 'nueva' por asi decirlo-

-Esta bien...que queires que hagamos entonces porque creo que no hay forma de volver a ser humanas ¿no?- pregunto Zakuro.

-No no hay forma, pero he descubierto que en la galaxia Ninx hay un pqueño planeta que ha sido creao como una escuela, es decir que en ese planeta es como una gran universiad hay solo viven los estudiantes de su escuela y van seres de todos los planetas de esa galaxia Cyniclones, Zorns, Muns etc... y pues he pensado que hos vendria bien ir alli y aprender a controlar vuestros poderes- dijo Rypo con voz seria

-Espera has dicho cyniclones, ¿quieres que vayamos alli? Cualquier ser me da igual lo que sea menos cyniclones- dijo Ichigo un poco alterada.

-Ichigo , es necesario y lo sabes no nos controlamos y menos tu no controlas muy bien tu fuerza y menos cuando sales de control- dijo Lettuce a lo que Ichigo solo suspiro y asintio con la cabeza resignada.

-Chicas yo por mi iria pero sabies como son mis padres y ellos no me dejaran y lo sabeis- dijo Mint triste la verdad esque le gustaria ir pero a sus padres no le gusta mucho el tema de extraterrestres y genes animales etc...

-Entonces solo quedamos nosotras 4- dijo Puding

-No Puddin quedais vosostras 3 yo no voi a ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo pereder el tiempo- y dicho esto Zakuro y Mint se fueron.

-Lettuce, Pudin ,Ichigo mañana os quiero ver aquí a las 7 am una nave del planeta Ninx vendra a recojerosa y traeros todo el dinero y tarjetas de creditos que tengais os quedareis ai por un buen tiempo y lo necesitareis para vuestros gastos-

**Esa misma noche...**

No se porque pero estoy demasiado nerviosa algo me dice que no tengo que ir a ese planeta pero no voi a ejar a mis amigas solas yo en el fondo tengo miedo, miedo de volver a verlo, miedo de que me odie, miedo de que estos entimientos salgan a la luz y miedo de que alguna vez alguien se entere de la verdad...

_**Flasback**_

Cuando vi que cayo inerte en mis barzos y que no despertaba senti un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho yo en verdad siempre lo ame lo amo y lo amare.

-Kishuuuu- grite mientras que las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas,

tumbe su cuerpo en el suelo y me levante.

-Te perdonaria cualquier cosa menos esto- dije y senti como una extraña energia flui dentro de mi y entonces lanze mi ataque mas poderoso.

-¡Extra cinta sorpresa suprema!- y seguido de esto una luz rosa sali directo a Deep Blue lo envolvio y vi como Masaya cai al suelo inconsiente y seguido de esto me acerque al cuerpo de Kishu me arrodile a su lado y ..

-Kisshu lo siento por acerte sufrir yo siempre te ame y en verdad solo salia con Masaya para que nadie sospechara ojala y alguin dia seas feliz-

Me acerque a el y aunos centimetros de sus laios susurre.

_...te amo Kisshu- _y dicho esto lo bese transmitiendole asin toda mi energia y mi ultimo pensamiento fue.

-_Se feliz...sin mi-_ y ya no senti nada mas.

**Fin flashback.**

No puedo evitar recordarlo, ¿que como me desperte? No, no fue por un beso de Masaya sino por Kisshu, Lettuce me dijo que cuando Masaya me iba a besar Kisshu pregunto si lo podia hacer el, todos aceptaron y si con un beso morí y con uno desperte pero no desperte al momento no estuve dormida 1 mes y no le pude decir...**le verdad.**

* * *

**Hola¡ ¿como estan?**

**Bueno aquí acab el primer cap un poco corto pero bueno ahh y antes que nada queria darle las gracias a MariNeko por darme un review gracias y he visto que aunque no comenten si hay gente k le mis fics asin que a todos.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu¡**

**bueno nos veremos en otro cap y si teneis alguna duda comentad y os respondo en el siguiente cap.**

**Ja ne¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo¡ perdon por la tardanza pero e estado castigada y he empezado el instituto noo :(**

**Pero bueno asin es la vida y tal y como lo prometi contestare a vuestras preguntas.**

**¿La saga Zorn Warrios? No no la he visto/leido ¿deberia?**

**¿Que como shirogame sabe sobre otros planetas y demas? Pues lee el capitulo y lo veras.**

**¿Lettuce segura y rebelde? Haber Lettuce es segura pero si hablamos de rebelde tenemos a Ichigo, bueno ya voi adelnatando mucho lee el capitulo y lo sabras jijij.**

**Y Mari Neko claro que te saludo a ti y a Itzel-chan ya que sois las unicas que comentais pero bueno sin mas preambulos comencemos con el capit...**

**Kishu: se te olvida algo ¬¬ **

**Yo: el que?**

**Kisshu: los derechos de autor**

**Yo: verdad Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama. ¿Ya?**

**Kisshu:¬¬ sii**

* * *

_**Capitulo;III**_

POV Kisshu.

Me levante de la came me vesti y cuando estaba apunto de irme, mire hacia atrás y vi a la cicloniana con la que acababa de tener sexo, cuando sali del cuarto vi a Pai mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

Kisshu: Vamos paii no me mires asin ya sabes que solo es por diversion no te sulfures ¿si?

Pai:Que no me sulfure, por tu culpa no puedo dormir, me dai igual con quien te acuestes pero asme el favor de silenciar tu cuarto no he podido dormir en toda la noche.

Kisshu: Pai querido, por algo me...buenos NOS llaman los dioses del sexo ¿no?

Pai: Si pero por lo menos yo intento no hacer tanto ruido, y cambiando de tema prepara las maletas mañana volvemos a Ninx.

**En un planeta muy lejano...La Tierra.**

**05:18 am**

POV Normal.

Una pelirroja iba paseando por la ciudad sola, sin nadie, asin se sentia desde que lo perdio, de repente paso por delante de una capilla muy conocida para ella.

Ichigo: Se que nunca mas te vere pero aun asin te a...no yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos- y enfurecida con ella misma se fue corriendo.

Lleva minutos corriendos pero para ella habian sido horas sin que se diera cuenta corrio hacia el café y sin pensarlo dos veces entro, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero de todas formas subio asta el cuerto de Ryou cuano lo vio estab sentado en su cama con un portatil blanco tecleando de forma muy liguera.

Ichigo:Buuu-susurro en su oreja, haciendo que de esta forma Ryou diera un pequeño respingo.

Ryou: Joder, que aun no me quiero morir enn, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿habeis decidido que nombre quereis que os ponga en vuestro expediente?- pregunto.

Ichigo: Si ya lo hemos decidido, yo me llamare Red, Lettuce: Green y Pudding: Yellow.

Ryou:¬¬

Ichigo: si ya lo se no son nombres muy originales pero nosotras sabemos el porque de esos nombres y de apellido nos llamamos Black.

Ryou: Esta bien..-tecleo un rato mas despues guardo los archivos y apago el portatil.- y dime ¿porque estas aquí? Alguna razon abra.

Ichigo:No...podia dormir.

Ryou :esta bien por esta vez te creere, ¿te cuerdas aquella vez que los zorns nos atacaron porque querian vapoderarse de este planeta y venderlo?

Ichigo:Si y ¿ a que viene ahora eso?

Ryou: Viene a que si no hubiesen atacado nunca hubiesemos tenido tanta informacion sobre los demas planetas y razas alienigenas, es mas fue incluso gracioso...ellos vinieron para apoderarse de este planeta y luego se fueron como los cobardes que son namas recordarlo no puedo evitar reirme jajajajaja. Y todo gracias a vosostras.

Ichigo: Si si ya lo se...no ase falta que me recuerdes lo genial que soi..

Ryou: ¬¬

Ichigo: jajajajaja hay que ver la cara que has puesto-pero de repente se acordo de todo y... un silencios incomodo lleno la habitacion.

Ryou: tambien me acuerdo de que cuano se fueron los cyniclones estabais devastadas y poco a poco os vovisteis en lo que sois ahora, Lettuce si se volvio mas segura pero ya no es la misma al igual que Pudding ya no es la misma no es tan tan...como antes que siempre estaba contenta y tu...eres fria sin sentimientos incluso cuando te ries es una risa vacia y te as vuelto como una delincuenta, te salta las clases, siempre andas metidas en peleas no te importa nada...ya nos sois las de antes.

Ichigo: Pues lo siento...pero nunca seremos como antes o...por lo menos yo no...lo unico que de verdad quise se marcho y nunca volvera...-de repente se escucharon mas voces abajo, miraron la hora y eran las 06:50, bajaron corriendo y ahi estaban todos.

Mint: antes de que os vallais queria deciros que...sos qui-quiero mucho y os echare de menos.

De repente se escucho un gran zumbido y todas se miraron y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

Lettuce: Bueno es hora de irnos, aisn que Jane minna-san- y dicho esto Lettuce, Pudding e Ichigo subieron a la nave.

POV Ichigo

No se porque, pero presiento que...que todo cambiara, y sin poder evitarlo deje que la trsiteza me indundara y me llenara.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo se que es muy corto pero bueno hice lo que pude en el tiempo en el que mis padres no estan en casa, publivare lo mas pronto posible ahh y un delanto por si tardo mucho.**

_**Entonces lo vi rodeado de chicas y sin poder eviarlo una lagrima traicionera recorrio mi palida mejilla, esto no podia ser...porque de todos los cyniclones tenia que encontrame a el.**_

_**-¿Por que Black?-**_

_**-Porque querido, Red significa amor, Green esperanza y Yellow alegria entonces si nos llamamos Black representarme; Black Red el odio, Black Green la desesperanza y Black Yellow la ira, eso es lo que nosostras representamos y ahora si no os importa quitaos de nuestro camino, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- y dicho esto nos fuimos.**_

**Bueno aquí teneis el delanto, adioss ya nos leeremos.**


End file.
